


House of cards

by Joycielein



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: M/M, Psychological, Survival, Survival Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycielein/pseuds/Joycielein
Summary: ( Inspired by bts´ song house of cards)If only I was strong as I pretended to be, then I would n´t have cared for him, then he would n´t have died. Because every one I love or have ever loved dies. It is my fault, it was my fault. I killed him, I killed them. Maybe if I just died in his place, nothing bad would have happened. I would n´t have found out who IT is. IT would n´t have killed all the others. I would n´t have survived, IT would n´t have threatened me and my whole family.





	House of cards

My name is Jung Jaehyun and I am 17 years old. I used to live a normal life with my family even though I had no friends. I moved back to Seoul from America 3 months ago but I actually grew up here.  
In the short time that I came back to my birth country my life was just fucking normal before all this shit hit the fan. The most important thing for me was my studies. Studying and collecting all the good scholarships, then graduating from high school and then getting accepted into an Ivy League.

I was forced to play this fucking Code-G and had to watch dear friends and enemies die, in the most gruesome ways possible. But at least i had Minhyung with me.

Now you surely want to know who IT is right, well it won´t be fun to tell you who he is just yet. Before that you have to learn about this godforsaken survival game that wrecked many many lives and that has apparently been going on without anyone's knowledge for more than 25 years.

Well Code-G is a survival game where you live together with some other contestant, you have to survive while killing off the other contestants, well not directly kill but voting them off. In this game the"Players" all have keys, since they are 21 players they are 21 keys, numbered from 0-20. Everyone is to be addressed by their number and it is advised not to say your real name. 

You are divided into 5 groups and have to contest against each other in different activities ranging from swim offs, quizzes to shouting competitions and your goal is to earn as many points as possible.  
At the end of the day, those with the least points die... . After 5 rounds the group with the least voted off members and thus most points altogether win. But everyone is set free if they can find out who IT is.

At that time I didnt know who IT could be but know I see how it all makes sense..  
I can´t change anything about it. The only thing I can do is to find IT and kill him with my own two hands. Skin him alive and cut off all his limbs. Until when I feel satisfied for all the people he killed, for all the lives he took. And for all the pain and the depression he caused as I lost the only person I have ever loved.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is a fic 12 year old me posted on asianfanfics... a bit revamped and i turned it into a Nctau... I dont want to kill off the dreamiesss ugh.... tbh i dunno where I am going with this.... but pls comment tho i do appreciate feedback


End file.
